Prohibido quererme
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Naruto le iba a demostrar a Hinata que él no era un perdedor. Era un ganador. Y Hinata iba a ser su trofeo. [Naruto & Hinata]
1. Desafíame

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

Este fic se lo dedico mucho a una amiga que me ayudo a recuperar la idea original de este fic que fue borrado sin mi autorización. Espero que les guste.

¡Especialmente para **tanney-chan **que me ha brindado su apoyo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prohibido quererme**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Desafíame

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sabor del vodka en su paladar no era lo suficiente fuerte como para poder borrar de su boca ese amargo sabor de la humillación.

Debía de tener un plan.

Un plan que le garantizara su triunfo.

Ya no lo podría seguir soportando, cada vez que ella lo rechazaba, le decía no o simplemente le ignoraba, le estaba cansando y obviamente, agotando las ideas para hacerla caer.

Era demasiado terco como para dejar un reto como ese. Le atraía.

No era como las mujeres que siempre frecuentaba; ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, y mucho.

Pero más de una vez le había mostrado que ella no caería.

Sin embargo, no le haría caso y seguiría hasta poder tener lo que quería.

Y era ella.

La dulce asistente personal de su hermano gemelo.

Hyūga Hinata.

Solo debía de encontrar la manera en que ella tuviese que acercarse a él, de poder engatusarla y ¡Zas!, tenerla entre sus brazos.

— ¿Pero cómo? –se preguntó, jugando el vaso de vidrio y mirando entretenidamente la luna que se lograba visualizar desde el ventanal de su departamento.

Sabía que con palabras bonitas no la podría hacer caer, ni mucho menos con sus invitaciones. Ahora debía de pensar seriamente, si quería que ella amaneciera en su cama, debía de hacerlo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios al tener una idea, un plan que estaba plenamente seguro que no podría fallar.

Pero necesitaba ayuda, y de alguien que él no le agradaba mucho, pero si la quería, debía de hacerlo.

Dejó el vaso con el vodka a un lado, tomando su móvil que descansaba en uno de los muebles de su casa. Solo necesitaba llamarle y convencerlo, aunque sabía que eso era una tarea realmente difícil cuando su hermano era igual o más orgulloso que él mismo, pero no dudaba de los dones de manipulación y persuasión que tenía.

Sin más dudas, marcó el número y espero que su hermano contestara, y esperaba que lo hiciera, porque no le gustaba esperar ya que no tenía mucha paciencia.

Lo primero que escuchó al otro lado una vez que ya había contestado su hermano al otro lado, fue un gruñido de su parte, lo que le hizo sonreír al creer que había estropeado uno de sus momentos con su llamada.

— ¿No sabía que te causará mucha alegría que te llamara?

—Cierra la boca. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Oye, ¿y esos modales?, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor y deberías tratarme con respeto.

—Deja las clases de moral a un lado y contesta la pregunta: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Podemos vernos? –cuestionó, mirando la hora en su reloj de oro, escuchando asi otro gruñido de parte de su hermano.

— ¿Es importante? –pregunto.

—Lo es para mí. Y tal vez para ti también lo sea –contesto recargándose en la barra del mini bar que poseía, esperando que su hermano aceptará, ya que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo ayudará; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Tsk, está bien. En el lugar de siempre –contesto y el rubio sonrió nuevamente —. Pero escucha bien Naruto, si es una tontería, te quebraré todos los dientes.

— ¿Interrumpí algo importante, no es asi?

—Demasiado –contesto para luego colgarle, a lo que él simplemente sonrió satisfecho de obtener lo que quería de su hermano.

Ya tenía todo a su favor.

Y nada podía salir mal.

¿O sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cortaba rápidamente los vegetales y la tabla no dejaba de temblar por la fuerza que ejercía.

Se encontraba demasiado molesta y tenía que encontrar una manera de como desquitarse. Los problemas que tenía eran algo que siempre la estaban presionando, ya fuese a donde ella iba siempre había problemas.

Pero el principal de todos, lo cual era una verdadera molestia para ella, era el hermano de su jefe.

Apretó sus manos de tan solo recordarlo.

Era un granuja, un canalla, un mujeriego, egocéntrico, papanatas… y lo que le seguía.

Tan solo recordarlo provocaba que su estómago se retorciera. Ese tipo de hombres para ella no era nada más que basura.

Y no quería tener que mezclarse con ellos.

Con ninguno de ellos.

Ya no.

— ¡Hinata! ¡La cena se está quemando! –reaccionó de inmediato ante el grito de su mejor amiga y la que consideraba una hermana.

Miro con horror como el estofado se quemaba, incluso el humo se hizo presente. Por lo que fue rápidamente para sacar la cazuela y ver que la cena se había estropeado.

Y todo por culpa de ese.

¡Ni hasta de sus pensamientos lo podía sacar!

— ¿Hinata, estas bien? –pregunto, abriendo un poco la ventana para que asi el humo saliese y no se quedara impregnado en la casa. Se giró para ver a su amiga que asentía ante su pregunta, pero por la manera en la que se encontraba y por habérsele quemado la cena, algo que no era común, presentía que ella no se encontraba bien.

Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿De verdad? –siguió, caminando hacia ella, escuchando de parte de la susodicha un suspiro cansado.

—Matsuri…

— ¿Dime?

— ¡Lo odio! –masculló, dejándose resbalara hasta quedar sentada y apoyada con la estufa, con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Su amiga imito sus pasos y quedo a su lado, colocándole una mano en su hombre en muestra de apoyo y dándole a entender que se encontraba ahí y que podría sacar todo —. Es un… idiota. ¿Por qué no puede ser como Menma-san?, él por lo menos no me ha visto con esos ojos ni ha intentado nada. ¡Ah pero su hermano!... me tiene harta. De verdad que sí.

—Vamos, no te pongas asi. Solo sigue ignorándolo y ya verás que se aburrirá y te dejará en paz –le mostró una linda sonrisa, tratando de animarla y que dejará de pensar asi.

—Eso espero Matsuri. O sino, créeme que me volveré loca –suspiro y miro a su amiga, sonriendo levemente de ver que trataba de animarla y hacerla olvidar, por lo menos, unas horas sus problemas, en especial con Namikaze Naruto, el hermano gemelo de su jefe y el heredero de la empresa Namikaze; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

—No dejes que eso suceda; se paciente, esos hombres siempre se cansan al ver que no podrán obtener lo que quieren –dijo con sabiduría, y más por todas las cosas que la ojiperla le había contado de su vida. Sus consejos habían servido y ella más de una vez se había salvado de situaciones que sin duda le hubiese dejado una herida en el corazón; su cabello era castaño y corto, ojos color negro como la misma tinta de escribir y piel clara —. Pero… ¿asi de canalla es?

—Ni te lo imaginas –murmuro Hinata, mirando al techo —. En las revistas de sociales siempre ha salido sobre sus amoríos, es un completo mujeriego que cree que podrá conseguir lo que desea con tan solo un chasquido de dedos. Pero se equivocó conmigo –apretó sus manos —. Porque yo no voy a caer en su juego.

Nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con disgusto más que nada, entro al bar que era uno de sus preferidos. La verdad habría preferido quedarse en la casa de esa mujer que había conocido esa misma noche, disfrutando algún divertido juego en su apartamento.

Pero no.

Por culpa de su hermano se encontraba ahí. Y más le valía que fuese importando o sino, solamente él sería hijo único.

De inmediato la música de jazz llego a sus oídos, al igual que el bullicio de las personas que se encontraban en lugar, pasando un momento agradable acompañados. A lo lejos, o mejor dicho, sentado en la barra, vio a Naruto, que se encontraba bebiendo algo.

Negó con su cabeza al ser algo típico.

— ¿Y bien? –pregunto una vez que se sentó al lado del rubio. Le hizo una señal al barman que le trajera lo mismo que Naruto —. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo?

—Necesito un favor de tu parte –habló al terminarse por completo el contenido de su vaso, dejándolo vacío. Naruto miro a su hermano, que detuvo su vaso a medio camino antes de darle el primer trago si quiera.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Yo?

—Asi es. Solamente tú puedes hacerlo.

—Aja… me siento honrado… –masculló desviando su mirada de Naruto y tomando un tragó. La verdad se sorprendió de lo que Naruto acababa de decirle.

¿Naruto pidiéndole un favor?, eso era algo nuevo. Conocía a Naruto, no por nada eran hermanos a pesar de que Naruto fuese mayor; era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para pedirle un favor a menos que fuese algo que necesitaba con urgencia y que él precisamente, fuese su salida de rescate.

— ¿Y de que se trata? –pregunto tomando otra vez del vaso; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojo color azul como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Quiero ser yo quien vaya a Paris.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, se sorprendió tanto que termino atragantándose con el trago.

¿Qué había dicho?

—… cof… cof… –se dio unos golpecitos en su pecho para mirar a Naruto, que se mantenía en la misma posición, más entretenido en jugar con el vaso que verlo —. ¿Q-Que dijiste?

—Que quiero ser yo quien vaya en tu lugar a Paris…

— ¿Y se puede saber porque?, a ti no te ha gustado el trabajo de ser quien convence a los socios de seguir invirtiendo en la empresa –expreso Menma con desconfianza y mirando con una ceja alzada al rubio, que suspiro ante de mirarlo.

—No hagas preguntas, solo contesta.

—No, tú contesta la mía. No me gusta repetir lo que digo: ¿Por qué?

Gruñó de ver que Menma era igual de cabezotas que él, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que tener que confesarle el motivo de su inesperada decisión.

—Tú asistente. Hyūga Hinata –Menma enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con ella? –Naruto le miro, dándole a entender lo que no quería decir, no por lo menos en voz alta —. Oh… –el peli negro lo entendió, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona de ver el gran interés de su hermano sobre la dulce ojiperla que era su asistente —. No sabía que te gustará demasiado.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no las has visto? –pregunto un poco sorprendido. Y más sorprendido de ver que Menma no estaba interesado en la ojiperla, cosa que en verdad agradecía y suspiraba de alivio, pero también le extrañaba.

Y demasiado.

—Esa mujer tiene un cuerpo de Diosa, más de uno de los empleados que trabaja no le quitan el ojo de encima.

—Eso no lo voy a negar, pero hay cosas más importantes que uno debe ver que el cuerpo de una mujer. Además –Menma sonrió con arrogancia —, no podrías nada con ella.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué no podía con ella? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?

— ¿Y porque no?

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… a pesar de que digas que ya eres un adulto sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre –le dijo —, haces las cosas sin pensar.

—Yo he pensado mucho en esto, hermanito. Y quiero a esa mujer.

—Te ha rechazado cinco veces consecutivas, ¿no te ha quedado claro que ella no quiere nada contigo?

—No es ni la primera, ni la última mujer que me han rechazado, para después tragarse sus palabras, Menma.

Terminó de beber su bebida, para luego posar su mirada en la de Naruto. Conocía esa mirada, lo estaba retando, y él, como buen rival de toda la vida de Naruto, superando con creces a su mejor amigo-rival, Uchiha Sasuke, aceptó.

—Una apuesta –murmuro. Naruto sonrió de medio lado, aceptando —. Dejaré que vayas en mi lugar, junto a Hinata. Te daré ventaja, aunque eso no te servirá para nada. Si durante tres meses no consigues lo que quieres, entonces tendrás que darme tu hermoso auto. El Mercedes-Benz

— ¿El Mercedes-Benz? –cuestionó y Menma asintió.

—Me gusta ese auto.

— ¿Y qué pasa si gano? –le pregunto demasiado seguro de no perder ese precioso auto clásico que había adquirido por parte de un coleccionista.

— ¿Recuerdas a Fuyoma Shion? –Naruto abrió sorprendido sus ojos al recordarla.

— ¿La hija del ministro principal?

—Esa misma. ¿Te gusta no es asi?

—Es hermosa…

—Y es buena en la cama –dijo Menma, sonriendo de medio lado —. La razón por las que muchos no consiguen lo que quieren de ella es porque es hija del ministro principal, es un riesgo que muchos no quieren tomar. Pero yo a ella le gusto y he tenido oportunidades con ella.

— ¿Y…?

—Si en caso, en que tú llegarás a ganar, podrías pasar un buen rato con ella y darte cuenta, por ti mismo, que los rumores sobre ella que es una fiera en la cama, son más que verdaderos –propuso, a lo que Naruto lo pensó por un momento —, además… es modelo, no lo olvides, y sabes que es demasiado caprichosa, yo podría convencerla de promocionar el nuevo producto que lancemos.

—Hm… ganaríamos mucho dinero y podríamos quitarnos la competencia de encima.

—Asi como Papá dejaría de darnos ordenes una y otra vez –ambos Uzumakis se miraron a los ojos, recapacitando las palabras que cada uno había dicho. Menma deseaba ese auto, ese hermoso Mercedes-Benz 300SL de color negro. Su color favorito. Mientras que Naruto, lo que su hermano proponía era tentador, además, podría matar de un solo tiro a dos pájaros; podría conseguir lo que tanto quería de Hinata, y podría saber si los rumores de Shion eran ciertos, asi como poder tener un gran arma en el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume que la empresa Namikaze lanzaría.

Miro una vez más a Menma, decidido de aceptar esa apuesta, en la cual, estaba seguro de ganar.

—Acepto. Si no logro que Hyūga Hinata caiga, tendrás… –gruñó —, tendrás mi auto.

—Ok. Solamente tienes plazo de tres meses, asi que no desaproveches esta oportunidad de estar solo con ella. Yo mismo me encargaré de avisarle y convencerla. Sabes que no le agradas, no mucho.

—Cambiará de opinión.

—Lo dudo, Naru-chan, lo dudo –se burló Menma, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan seguro? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

—Como te dije –Menma dejó el vaso en la barra, mientras se colocaba de pie, dispuesto a irse —. Hay cosas más importantes que debes saber que el cuerpo de una mujer.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Oh no, eso lo descubrirás tú mismo –río de tan solo imaginarse la cara de su hermano cuando se enterará —. No creas que solo tú seas el único que tiene trucos bajo la manga; yo cuento con los míos también.

—Di lo que quieras, Menma. No sabes cómo deseo ver tu rostro cuando gane –se mofó, algo que Menma solamente río.

—Va a ser al revés, Naruto. Porque el sorprendido serás tú.

_Ninguno de los sabía que a partir de ese momento, habían sellado su destino para siempre._

**_En donde el juego, habría dejado de serlo para convertirse en algo más profundo._**

**_Una verdadera rivalidad._**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Taran!

¡Ya por fin está listo!

Espero que les guste, de verdad. Con la aparición de Menma en este fic tuve que hacer algunos cambios, pero todo sigue igual.

Quiero decir que para todos los lectores que ya hayan leído este fic, seguirá por el mismo camino, lo único que cambió es el rival. Ahora en lugar de ser Uchiha Sasuke, será Uzumaki Menma.

Y para los que es la primera vez que lo leen, pues les doy la bienvenida. Y decirles, a todas aquellas que les encanta tanto la participación de Menma, que el tendrá un papel importante en la historia.

Por el momento, espero sus lindos comentarios.

¿Qué es lo que Menma sabe que Naruto no?

¿Afectara demasiado en los planes de Uzumaki Naruto en cuanto a conquistar a Hinata se refiere?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Yo me voy, pero les mando un enorme beso.

Nos leemos en la otra, o en otro de mis fics.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prohibido quererme**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

Planes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hablas en serio? –solamente le sonrió al amargado de su amigo a modo de respuesta mientras hacía su tiro y miraba como la bola blanca golpeaba a una bola de color rojo hasta mandarla por un agujero, dándole un punto de ventaja en el juego.

—Claro que lo hago –le contesto.

—Nunca maduras, dobe –susurró, negando con su cabeza.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, y de que Naruto hubiese crecido, aún seguía siendo ese pobre idiota que no pensaba bien las cosas. Por esa razón no le extrañaba tanto que en ocasiones sus planes no saliesen de acuerdo a lo que pensaba.

Era muy impulsivo.

—Hyūga Hinata te ha rechazado más de una vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que en tres meses podrás convertir esa antipatía en algo más que una amistad? –preguntó, recargándose en el borde de la mesa de billar sin perder la mirada en el rubio, que de forma inmediata lo miró.

—Soy irresistible –respondió con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que él simplemente suspiro.

—Uy, sí, claro. Todas mueren por ti, dobe –fue sarcástico; su cabello era negro y rebelde, ojos color negros como el carbón y piel algo pálida.

Se giró dispuesto a dar su tiro y no perder ante el dobe. Más no obstante un pensamiento cruzó por su mente deteniéndolo antes de darle a la bola.

—Hmp… –llamó a su manera a Naruto, el cual dejó de ver con atención la mesa de billar para posarlo en el azabache —. ¿Estás seguro que Menma no está interesado en ella? –la primera vez que Naruto le dijo aquello casi estuvo a punto de escupir su cerveza. Era bien conocido que Namikaze Menma, segundo hijo del magnate hombre de negocios, Namikaze Minato y siendo el mellizo gemelo de Namikaze Naruto, era todo un play-boy, incluso aún más que el mismo Naruto.

—No –contesto el rubio de orbes azules como el mismo cielo —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es raro –respondió sencillamente Sasuke, dando por fin su tiro.

—Ahora que lo dices, teme, si, es raro, conociendo que mi hermano no deja a ninguna viva –comento Naruto, mirando al techo de su departamento —. Y lo más raro de todo es esa frase que me dijo.

—¿Hum?

—Sí, algo como `Hay cosas más importantes que uno debe ver que el cuerpo de una mujer´ –alzo sus hombros, recibiendo un alzamiento de cejas de parte del joven Uchiha —. ¿A ti te dice algo?

—Hmp… no –contesto, dejando a un lado el juego.

—Y cuando ofreció lo de la apuesta, lucía en verdad muy seguro. Como si supiera algo que yo no sé –se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar que era lo que pasaba por la menta de Menma.

_— ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan seguro? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?_

_—Cómo te dije –Menma dejó el vaso en la barra, mientras se colocaba de pie, dispuesto a irse —. Hay cosas más importantes que debes saber que el cuerpo de una mujer._

_— ¿Cómo cuáles?_

_—Oh no, eso lo descubrirás tú mismo –río de tan solo imaginarse la cara de su hermano cuando se enterará —. No creas que solo tú seas el único que tiene trucos bajo la manga; yo cuento con los míos también._

_—Di lo que quieras, Menma. No sabes cómo deseo ver tu rostro cuando gane –se mofó, algo que Menma solamente río._

_—Va a ser al revés, Naruto. Porque el sorprendido serás tú._

—¿Qué quiso decir con que el sorprendido seré yo? –se preguntó más así mismo que a Sasuke, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—No sé porque, dobe –habló —, pero presiento que te meterás en grandes problemas.

**_Y cuánta razón tenía_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al dejar los papeles en la mesa en frente de su escritorio se dedicó a mirar a uno de sus amigos cercanos. Lo único que recibió a manera de respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona, señal que le decía que cada uno de sus planes saldría victorioso.

—Sin duda eres un maldito –le dijo, sin que a Menma le afectara un apéndice su comentario; su cabello era blanco y un poco largo, ojos color purpura y piel algo morena.

Después de todo, estaba plenamente seguro que la mente del Namikaze menor era un poso oscuro sin remordimiento ni luz.

—Gracias por los halagos –contesto sonriendo de medio lado, reclinándose más en su asiento.

—Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a tu plan. El cielo tiene que estar de tu parte, Naruto será el que haga el trabajo sucio, solamente con lo que seguro tendrás dificultad será en convencer a Hyūga-san de ir a Paris en compañía de Naruto.

—Será pan comido. No hay de qué preocuparse –contesto con tanta tranquilidad —, tú solamente has tú trabajo como siempre.

—¿En verdad eres capaz de hacer esto? ¿Si leíste su expediente de trabajo, no?

—Lo leí más de una vez –la sonrisa burlona de Menma desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de absoluto fastidio —, sin duda será algo que impedirá mis planes, pero sé que con el conejillo de indias de mi hermano, y dependiendo de cómo haga las cosas, podré tener algo de ventaja, y seguramente se ganará su odio –al pensar por lo que tendría que pasar su hermano, justamente cuando comenzará con su tarea de seducir a su linda asistente, sonrió de medio lado —. Tendré que llevar una cámara conmigo para captar el momento. No siempre sueles ver a Naruto conmocionado y sorprendido.

—Si eso haces con tu misma sangre –habló Suigetsu —, no quiero imaginarme que harás con tus peores enemigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas cuantas cajas comenzaron a caer y ella sintió que el alma se le iba de su cuerpo, afortunadamente su mellizo logro cachar unas cuantas. Ambos miraron a la cama en donde su querida nana y niñera aún seguía durmiendo, cosa que les saco un suspiro.

Por la ventana el sol comenzaba a ponerse, por esa razón habían madrugado para poder investigar sobre un tema que debían de saber, por más que su Madre se negara a hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos se creía que su Padre había muerto.

—Ten más cuidado –susurró con el ceño fruncido mirando a su hermana, la cual sonrió avergonzada mientras seguía con su tarea de seguir buscando.

—Gomenasai, Kei-kun –susurró, volviendo a su tarea de buscar entre todas esas cajas algo de información y… ¡Aleluya!, lo encontró —. ¡Nii-san, encontré…!

—¡Shhh! –subió en un santiamén por la silla para callar el grito de su hermanita. En muchas ocasiones era ruidosa y chillaba muy fuerte —. ¿Quieres que la abuela Chiyo se despierte? –su hermana negó —, entonces no grites.

—Ok, lo siento –se disculpó.

Se puso de puntillas al ser un poco bajita tomando una caja de tono café, haciendo que su hermano mellizo la ayudara a bajarla. Una vez que la tenían entre sus manos, vieron todo lo que habían hecho.

—Tenemos que ordenar todo esto antes de que la abuela Chiyo despierte, y antes de que Mamá y Matsuri-chan lo hagan –murmuro, dando un salto para comenzar a ordenar.

—¡Hai! –lanzó un gritillo y de inmediato recibió una fulminante mirada de su mellizo.

Instintivamente se llevó sus manitas a su boca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo vergonzosamente.

—En verdad, Hinako, contigo no se puede –comento; su cabello era negro y algo alborotado, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla hermosos y piel clara.

—Lo siento, Nii-san –se disculpó, rascándose sus cabellos y soltando risitas nerviosas; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, ojos color lila aperlados y piel clara.

—Ya –le dijo, dándole una pequeña caja para que empezará a acomodar en el closet de su abuela —, hay que apresurarnos para comenzar el plan.

—¡Hai! –ahora habló en voz baja —. El plan para encontrar a Papá.

—Y que ningún bobo se acerque a Mamá hasta que hayamos traído a Papá de vuelta –la pequeña Hinako asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Hai, Kei-kun!

—Hinako…

—Oh… gomen ne.

—!¿Quieres despertar a la abuela Chiyo?!

—No…

—Entonces solamente asiente en silencio…

—Hai… –hizo un ademan de cerrar su boquita con un candado, haciendo que el pequeño peli azul suspirara mientras le daba otra caja.

Y asi comenzaría su serie de investigaciones, en donde él como su hermana se encargaría de saber el paradero de su Padre, y de descubrir la verdad, asi como también se encargarían de que ningún bobo o cualquier tipo que no fuese su Papi se acercara a su Madre.

Porque era prohibida.

Su Madre era prohibida para querer a otro hombre, y cualquier persona que no fuesen ellos mismos, Matsuri-chan, la abuela Chiyo y su Padre.

Solamente a ellos.

A nadie más.

**_¿Quién se encargaría de romper esa regla…?_**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

Aquí Mitzu-chan al fin con la continuación de esta historia.

El título de este 2do capítulo quedo perfecto.

Planes por parte de Naruto y su conquista.

Planes de parte de Menma y su maligna mente.

Planes de los pequeñitos Kei y Hinako.

¿Aún podrá tener oportunidad Naruto contra lo que se le viene?, o… ¿Podrá romper esa regla?

Para eso aún faltan capítulos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y sacar nuevas ideas.

**hizuki uzumaki: **antes que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y con respecto a tus preguntas, Menma tiene planes malvados en donde Naruto es su conejillo de indias, y bueno, Naruto como Menma son tan guapos por sus actitudes, uno siendo un bobo tierno y el otro un maldito sexy, lo de la inmortalidad el cangrejo... ¿a poco si existe?, jeje, en fin, espero que el capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**MariiDii: **gracias por tu comentario. Igual, Menma para mí también es mi gran obsesión. Y te aseguro que Menma y Naruto serà rivales, pero aun falta para aquello, lo que debe de importar es que Naruto se meterá en muchos problemas como Sasuke se lo dijo. ¿Acaso el Uchiha tendrá un sexto sentido?

**Guest: **!Mi amiga del alma!, que bueno ver tu comentario en esta historia, me da tremenda alegría ver que te haya encantado y que lo hayas seguido desde el principio. Y también agradecerte por haberme animado a subir esta historia que fue cruelmente borrada. Lamento decirte que tal vez Shion si tendrá que aparecer, pero descuida, por el momento solamente me dedicaré a hacer que Uzumaki Naruto sufra. Una vez más gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**Noelialuna: **si querida Noelialuna, imaginarse la cara de Naruto en cuanto sepa toditita la verdad será épico Gracias por tus comentarios y tu suerte.

**hinata uzumaki: **me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic, y se bienvenida.

Bueno, tengo que irme. No sin antes decirles algo.

¡Tengan fe, queridos amadores del NaruHina!, tal vez a muchas personas les guste ya el NaruSaku o el SasuHina (un ejemplo yopi, pero aun amo el NaruHina como la primera vez y mi amor por esta pareja no ha disminuido nada) pero nosotros mantendremos nuestra fe y llama hasta que llegue el final de Naruto Shippuden.

Yo siempre digo, _"El verdadero amor siempre triunfa ante todo"_, todos nosotros sigamos creyendo que ellos quedarán juntos. No nos aguaitemos.

En fin, nos leemos en otro fic mío.

Besos~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

**Pd: **di **no **al bashing.


	3. El reto del conquistador Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Prohibido quererme**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**•**

**•**

**3er capítulo**

El reto del conquistador

**•**

**•**

**Parte 1**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

El sol aun no salía por los horizontes, esto era una clara señal que, como siempre, había salido temprano de casa para estar puntual en su trabajo.

Para muchos ser asistente no era un trabajo demasiado importante, pero para Hinata si lo era. De esta manera podía mantener a su familia y que nada les hiciera falta a sus dos pequeños. Sabía que no tenía necesidad alguna de trabajar, pero ella quería hacerlo, después de todo un poco de trabajo no le hacía ningún daño a nadie.

Aunque, si había algo que le molestaba de su empleo –aparte del Casanova que siempre le molestaba– era usar esos tacones que el reglamento exigía, todo para mantener una buena imagen de la empresa Namikaze a sus clientes, especialmente sus empleadas, sin embargo esto no dejaba de enfadarle porque era cansado traer todo el día esos tacones que medían más de 5 cm de largo.

Una vez que Hinata pasó por las puertas principales y le mostró al vigilante su identificación, suspiró aliviada de ver que el tormento para sus pies por fin había terminado. El metro como cada mañana se había llenado de tanta gente que hasta ella le dio pavor subirse en el transporte público, asi que optó que por esa mañana caminar desde su hogar hasta la empresa, si bien el recorrido no fue agradable –especialmente para sus pies– pero se ahorró la incomodidad de ser toqueteada por los pervertidos que siempre querían pasarse de mano larga.

Como una costumbre, miró hacia sus alrededores, esperando no encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y alborotada asi como una sonrisa bastante conocida. No hubo señales de Namikaze Naruto, asi que camino con toda tranquilidad hasta el ascensor para iniciar su labor.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si no estaba exagerando las cosas, es decir, sí, Naruto era un playboy, las revistas sociales se lo confirmaron pero no debía de juzgarlo antes de si quiera conocerle, pero sus intentos por conquistarla y esa arrogancia que todo típico conquistador poseía la hacían comportarse con ese humor tan hostil contra el rubio.

La campanita que avisaba que el ascensor había llegado hicieron que Hinata despertara, negó un par de veces con la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en el Namikaze, no debía porque andar pensando en el ojiazul, ya suficiente tenía topárselo todos los días en la empresa.

Como siempre, espero ver el ascensor vacío ya que por la hora los empleados aun ni si quiera se habían levantado de la cama, pero esta vez no fue asi.

Dentro del ascensor Namikaze Menma se encontraba, sonriéndole ladinamente a Hinata que se sonrojo levemente de ver a su jefe asi de repente.

— ¿M-Menma-san?

— Buenos días Hinata –saludó cordialmente, después de todo tenía modales.

— Buenos días –le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo tenuemente, esperando que el balbuceo desapareciera —. ¿Pensaba salir?

— No, claro que no. Solo me cercioraba que hubieses llegado.

Sin que la ojiperla se diese cuenta, Menma busco con la mirada el bobo de su hermano. Vio que no se encontraba y en su interior sonrió victorioso en ver que podía seguir sus planes sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Es que, repentinamente me sentí preocupado por ti –habló con suavidad, casi con dulzura y esto hizo que la peli azul se extrañara, sobre todo conociendo la actitud de su jefe.

Pero, el maldito sonrojo que apareció en sus pómulos fue algo que no pudo controlar. Ya se imaginaba de esa manera, similar a una colegiala enamorada.

« _Alto ahí, Hinata. A ti no te gusta tu jefe. ¡Es **tú** jefe! Recuerda que no se debe de mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos, es tu regla fundamente y la vas a seguir al pie de la letra _» asintió a lo que se decía en su mente, no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Hinata tal vez se sintiera atraída hacia su jefe, pero hasta ahí; solo sentía cierta admiración y gratitud por haberla aceptado como asistente cuanto otros le habían cerrado las puertas en sus narices.

— Agradezco sus intenciones, Menma-san, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sé cuidarme sola.

— Y no lo dudo –contesto, con una sonrisa congelada el azabache en ver que en lugar de haber avanzado un paso, retrocedió el doble.

Ir en serio con Hinata era como caminar en una fina capa de hielo. Debía de ser cuidadoso y no cometer error alguno.

— Pero hay algunas veces en las que alguien debe de protegerte, ¿no te parece?

— No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar Menma-san –Hinata frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué su jefe se estaba comportando de esa manera? ¿Acaso su hermano lo había influido?

— Yo no quiero llegar a nada, Hinata –le dijo —, solo me preocupo por ti. No me mal intérpretes, mi único interés por ti es como el de una amiga. Nada más.

— Ah… –se sintió tan mal por haber confundido sus intenciones —, gomen Menma-san, yo…

— Ya, no vale la pena. Solo quería hacértelo saber –le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que tuvo el efecto de bajar la tensión entre ambos —. Bien, es hora de trabajar.

— Si… –entró cabizbaja hacia el interior del ascensor.

Menma pulso el botón con el número del piso en donde se encontraba en su oficina. Se colocó a un costado de ahora una silenciosa Hinata que aún seguía avergonzada por lo anterior, y lejos de molestar o irritar a Menma, este se encontraba contento por ver que su plan B no había fallado.

A él le gustaba estudiar las cosas, especialmente las que les gustaba. No era tan impulsivo como Naruto que no pensaba las cosas con claridad; de hecho, él lo encontraba estúpido.

Similar a un juego de ajedrez, le gustaba mover sus piezas y engañar al enemigo, había veces en que uno como buen jugador tenía que sacrificar algunas piezas importantes, y en su caso, tendría que hacer una jugada especial.

— Hinata –el silencio fue roto por la ronca y seria voz de Menma que hizo que la de orbes plateados le pusiera atención.

— ¿Dígame, Menma-san?

— Sé que esto sonara descabellado –rascó sus negros y alborotados cabellos, observando el techo —, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Los azulinos ojos de Namikaze Menma recayeron en ella, y por la intensidad de estos supo que se trataba de algo demasiado importante.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

El pasillo lucía demasiado largo y no había mucha iluminación, esto lo hizo gruñir enfadado por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ese granuja. Ni sabía porque carajos lo estaba haciendo.

— Hey, linda, ven aquí, te vas a divertir.

— Rubia ¿buscas diversión? ¡Ven con el gran Ryu y la tendrás!

— ¡Hermosura!

El impulso de mandar todo al diablo y darles a todos esos bastardos que se atrevían a confundirlo como mujer –como frecuentemente pasaba gracias a su largo y rubio cabello– una merecida paliza inundo todo el cuerpo de Deidara, pero este se contuvo. No, no debía de causar alborotos, ya más tarde todos esos tipos aprenderían su lección.

— Identificación –un policía rechoncho lo detuvo, y casi se distrae por su enorme barriga como de la de un oso que terminaba de comerse su cena.

— Ah, sí, aquí tiene –le entregó la tarjeta.

El oficial pareció complacido y le devolvió la tarjeta.

— Abran las puertas.

Emitiendo el típico sonido, las puertas de acero se abrieron y Deidara tuvo acceso para entrar. Silbando distraídamente comenzó a caminar con el carrito del correo, no sin antes recibir uno que otra miradita del oficial.

— Cuídate, linda.

« _¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Lo explotaré en miles de pedacitos! _» pensó con la mirada oculta gracias por el mechón rubio que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

¡Maldito fuese ese bastardo por obligarlo a vestir como un mujer!

Ningún problema hubo en identificar la puerta que debía de encontrar, el pasillo únicamente dirigía hacia una puerta, que a comparación con otras esta se encontraba más impenetrable, casi como un tanque de guerra.

Pero no había ningún problema para un terrorista maniático que amaba explotar todo a su alcance como Deidara.

— ¡Paquete especial para Akasuna no Sasori! –gritó fuertemente, sonriendo ampliamente y colocando una caja cerca de la puerta, con el pulgar en un llamativo botón rojo de un aparato que descansaba cómodamente en su mano.

No, él no mentía cuando decía que amaba todas las cosas que explotaban.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Regularmente los días de escuelas no eran ni aburridos ni divertidos para Kei, siempre eran neutrales. No contaba con muchos amigos ya que al ser un niño callado y aplicado, a muchos otros niños no les llamaba mucho la atención juntarse con un niño que no hablaba a menos que fuese para contestar a una pregunta que tenía relación con las materias.

Sin embargo, esto a Kei no le molestaba, de hecho lo prefería asi.

Pero a pesar de esto, había cierta niñita –aparte de su hermana melliza– que no lo dejaba en paz.

— ¡Kei-kun!

— Ah… –el pequeño ojiperla suspiró en reconocer esa voz desde la lejanía.

Perezosamente y una vez ya descubierto, cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos para mirar como esa niña de cabellera castaña venía corriendo hacia él con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Una verdadera molestia para sus ojos.

— Amaya –pronunció el pequeño sin deje de emoción.

Pero ni aun asi esto afecto a la pequeña Amaya, al contrario, se esforzaba aún más para ser alguien cercano a ese niño que poseía los ojos más bonitos que nunca antes había visto.

— Neh, Kei-kun, me costó mucho encontrarte –comentó la pequeña, sentándose al lado del peli azul que suspiro y miró al cielo —, pero al fin lo hice. ¡Soy muy buena en esto de las escondidas!

— No me importa.

La verdad era que ella sabía que su compañía no era agradable para Kei, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar asi como asi, eso no sería lo correcto.

Amaya miró con sus aguamarinas ojos el libro que estaba en el regazo de Kei. La portada no era tan llamativa como los demás libros que se encontraban en el interior del aula y que les sacaban más de una sonrisa, al contrario, tenía letras feas, de esas mismas que veía siempre en los periódicos que su padre tenía la costumbre de leer cada mañana antes de dejarla a la escuela.

Kei era muy inteligente, de hecho, el niño más inteligente del mundo, asi lo veía ella. Y era obvio que supiese leer bastante bien, sin embargo no esperaba que ya leyese cosas como ese libro de portada fea que tenía en su regazo.

— ¿Qué es eso, Kei-kun? –señalo el libro.

Kei dejó de mirar las nubes y bajó su mirada hasta el libro que la castaña apuntaba. No iba a contestarle, Amaya podía ser muy acosadora e incluso molesta, pero no era una persona cercana a él y no tenía por qué decirle.

— No voy a decirte.

— ¿Y por qué no? –Amaya hizo un pucherito —, somos amigos ¿no? ¡Y los amigos se cuentan todo!

El sonido de las hojas de otoño romperse la hicieron dejar de sonreír alzar su mirada y ver la espalda de Kei, asi como recibir su indiferencia.

— Entiéndelo, Sabaku –el pequeño miró por encima de su hombro a la ojiverde —, tú no eres mi amiga. Asi que deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Y el corazoncito de Amaya se rompió con esas palabras duras de Kei, que se alejó en cámara lenta ante los ojos, ahora acuosos por las lágrimas, verdes de la pequeña y carismática castaña que quería sacar de su coraza al niño de bonitos ojos aperlados.

— Kei-kun…

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Se hecho más agua en el rostro ¡a la basura el maquillaje! Si aquello era una pesadilla deseaba despertar lo más rápido posible.

Pero no, eso no era un sueño, eso era real para Hinata. Miró su reflejo y suspiró, tuvo que recargarse en el lavamos para no caerse.

¡¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado algo asi?! Estaba bien que tuviese cierta simpatía hacia Menma-san pero… ¡¿aceptar ir con su hermano que no dejaba de decirle cada piropo cada vez que la veía pasar, a un viaje a Paris, la capital del **amor**, durante toda una semana?!

— Metiste la pata, Hinata, y esta vez la metiste pero bien metida –se susurró para sí misma.

Si apenas podía ver a Namikaze Naruto de lejos… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a soportar ver su –atractiva– cara por toda una semana?!

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

_— Confío en ti, Hinata. Esto es importante para la empresa y, para mí también. Naruto no tiene experiencia en cuanto a convencer a los socios en seguir invirtiendo, es por eso que, por la confianza que te tengo y porque sé de lo una mujer como tú es capaz de lograr, te pido que acompañes a Naruto, en mi lugar, a Paris por toda una semana._

Más fácil no podía hacer.

Solo fue cuestión de las palabras mágicas y Hinata había aceptado hasta con una sonrisa en sus labios, claro, por lo que duro el momento ya que después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho salió disparada de su oficina al baño de damas.

Menma ya tenía todas las piezas, obviamente a su favor. No faltaba mucho para poder exclamar "jaque mate", pero aun asi debía de ir con cuidado. Todo ya estaba cubierto, solo era cuestión que en aquel viaje pasara lo que predecible.

— No puedo creerlo –la voz llena de asombro de Naruto hizo que el de cabello negro le mirara, jugando con los dardos que él poseía. Parecía aun un niño —. ¿En serio pudiste convencerla con eso tan estúpido?

— A comparación de ti no tengo porque decirle piropos a las mujeres para que cumplan mis caprichos, idiota –Oh sí, cuanto había extrañado Menma llamar a su hermano asi.

Naruto frunció el ceño y esto hizo que el dardo que, iba directamente al centro, diese fuera de este.

— Hinata ha aceptado ir contigo a Paris, por lo que yo ya he cumplido. El plazo que te he dado que, es de 3 meses, comienza a partir de hoy –le recordó —. Si no cumples la apuesta tu auto pasara a mi propiedad y serás humillado, sin embargo, si ganas, lo cual dudo, agregaras a Shion a tu larga lista de amantes.

— No tienes por qué recordármelo, lo tengo presente.

Llegar temprano no era costumbre para Naruto, pero cuando Menma le llamó y el nombre de Hinata estuvo en medio de su conversación, no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso a su despertador e ir hasta la oficina.

¡Y vaya noticia que le dio su hermanito! Menma había conseguido lo que él ni en un millón de años, por lo menos asi lo veía él, podría obtener. Una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Hinata ya que siempre esa hermosura de mujer con cuerpo de tentación siempre era tan indiferente ante sus encantos.

Siempre lo ignoraba y ese jueguito le cansaba, por esa razón tuvo que acudir a Menma, claro, de otra manera que él no diviso, pero era lo mismo. Si podía tener a Hyūga Hinata entre sus sabanas, bajo su cuerpo, jadeante y gimiendo su nombre, todo valía la pena.

Naruto aprovecharía cada minuto del viaje a Paris.

Le demostraría a Menma, pero especialmente a Hinata, de lo que el conquistador número 1 era capaz de hacer.

**Continuara…**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Sí, sí, corto, lo sé.

No sé qué rayos paso pero ¿Qué no ya había subido el tercer capítulo de esta historia? Pero bueno, no importa, aquí lo subo de nuez, cambiado y modificado pero con el mismo drama. Lamento lo corto del capi, pero tenía que ser asi, el siguiente ya está más cargado y posiblemente con toques que sé que a muchos de ustedes les gustará (coflimecofcof).

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los leí más de una vez porque en serio chicos, me sacan una sonrisota que hasta el mismo sol le daría envidia.

¿Cómo ven a Naruto en su fase de conquistador? Bueno, hay que admitir que el rubio de ojazos azules tiene su encanto –y que encanto– pero ¿será esto lo suficiente para tener a Hinatita entre sus brazos?

Mientras tanto, Uy, Menma sí que sabe mover sus piezas, mira que ya tiene todo armado ¿saldrá como espera que salga? ¿O el tiro le saldrá por la culata?

Una vez más me disculpo por no contestar a sus hermosos comentarios pero tengo cosas que hacer. No son exámenes ya que por el momento me encuentro alejada de la escuela (Uff) pero si me encuentro trabajando en mi nuevo empleo, o mejor dicho, empleos (3 para ser precisos).

Todo lo que uno tiene que hacer para pagar la universidad, Hum…

En fin, nos leemos en la otra. De todo corazón espero que les guste la continuación.

¡Recuerden dejar un review!

Si lo dejan habrá Menma para todas.

Kisses!

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Por cada review que dejes Mitzu-chan escribirá una página de cualquier fic que tiene.

**Pd: **próximo fic en actualizar **Mi deseo. **

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Aviso importante:**

A causa de que ciertas personitas echarán a perder mi computadora (¡Torito!) tuve la necesidad de gastar todos los ahorros de mi vida (con dinero extra de parte de mi madre, tíos y padre) para comprarme una mini laptop. Todas mis historias y adelantos se han quedado olvidados para siempre –depresión total–, por lo que me he quedado en cero, pero los estoy retomando. A mí no me van a hacer dejar de escribir fics porque es algo que amo más que a mí misma (bueno, tal vez no pero si es demasiado importante, bueno, para mí), asi que paciencia chicos, todo con calma.

Espero que me comprendan y gomenasai.

Mitzu-chan promete castigar a las culpables.


End file.
